That '90s Show
That '90s Show will be a Drama/Comedy television series that is to be released on January 20, 2013 on Nick@Nite. Season 1 will star these big and unknown actors: Brandon Nichols, Jared Stermer, Pamela Callahan, Justin Nichols, Gage Sorge, Chloe Moretz, Morgan Lily, James Stout, Jennifer Aniston, Parker McKenna Posey, Keke Palmer, Julia Dean, Christopher Swain, Meghan Russell, Isabella Rodriguez, Luis Garcia, Lacey Sisson, Jeff Goldblum, and Taylor Swift. Many more characters are said to join the cast in later seasons. The seasons will have many different conflicts. Many different resolutions will be solved by the end of the season. However, some will continue into the next, however, ths is rare, and only occasionally a conflict will continue for more than one season. Some are said to continue for two or three. Many different genres mix to form the basis of the show: Romance, Action, Drama, Comedy, Adventure, Factual, Educational, and Musical. It still is unknown when the show will end, but, it is said that will run for a full eight seasons. It will keep its cast members that are not either killed or are written out of the show until the finale. Many characters are based off the what the actors do as an actor, or singer. Other characters just have a whole new world in the show. The actors that play actors on the show are Brandon Nichols, Jared Stermer, Justin Nichols, and Lacey Sisson. Some singers will be announced in season 2. Taylor Swift in real life is an actress and singer, but, on the show, she is, in season 1, a mother of two and a Psychiatrist. In season 2, she is said to give birth a third time, and become a State Trooper. It might not be revealed why she made such a big change in her career. The story takes place in a fictional major city called, Huntington, Minnesota. It is supposed to be the biggest city in Minnesota. Many charaters will join the cast as the seasons come. It is to come on January 20, 2013, and we mentioned the actors' names. And, there are many problems in the shows' characters that deal with wealth. Many characters face dangerous accidents, natural disasters, and violent fights. This gives it its Action/Drama feeling. The Romance comes in because several characters date on another. Only one relationship is said to last the entire progression of the show, and that is the relationship between Brandon Nichols, and Pamela Callahan's characters, Harrison and Shelley. Shelley is said to have an "evil" identical-twin sister, named Hannah, in which Pam plays both, often in splitscreen filming, where, she will play one twin, then the other as if the other one is really there, and, then, during editing, the scenes are combined to make one. Hannah is always trying to ruin relationships and trying to ruin people's social life. The one character she can torment without any harm is that of Harley Setter, Harrison's extremely unintelligent best friend since they were both three years old. He is said to be smarter than Harrison's younger sister, Harmony. They have an even older sister, Alyssa, but, she is shown to have intelligence. It is never actually revealed why Harmony and Harley are both so unintelligent. But, as the show progresses, they are said to for some reason get smarter and smarter. This also is never revealed why. The show is rumored to be a big hit. The television release date for the pilot is January 20, 2013. The show takes place frm January 7, 1992, to December 31, 1999, the end of the 20th Century. It has been said that the show maybe a sequel to That '70s Show, but, this one has much more conflicts, less relationships, and lasts way more years.